


The Wolf

by saltyalmonds



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Guns, Kinda?, M/M, Metaphors, Mind Control, Partial Mind Control, idk how to tag this honestly, kinda angsty, sleeper agent, sleeper agent au, stone is a sleeper agent and robotnik is his target
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyalmonds/pseuds/saltyalmonds
Summary: Stone wasn't sure what to think when that stranger spoke those words of nonsense to him through the phone but he thought nothing much of it. Perhaps it was just a prank call, maybe even a wrong number but now he can't stop thinking about it. About those words, about that phrase, 'The wolf is the arch type of ravin, the beast of waste and desolation'. It ate away at his conscious, as if it were controlling him, telling him things, whispering in his ear.While standing guard in Robotnik's lab, his mind begins to wander...(In which Stone is a sleeper agent and was just recently activated)
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, if you squint
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Wolf

Seven rounds. One in the chamber. 

The 1911, a personal favorite of his. 

He remembered replacing the grip, remembered testing it at the range, remembered how it felt in his hands. 

Stone hated the old grip of his handgun. It made the weapon hard to hold, hard to control and he didn't like that. A weapon that you had no hold on, no control on, was no weapon to him. A weapon like that was always at a disadvantage, open to attack, open to defeat. 

Control. A weapon, needed, control. A handler who knew what they were doing. A handler who knew the weapon. A handler who could make that weapon obey. 

The air felt heavy. 

They had been at this testing range for quite a while now. For longer than he would have liked but Stone didn't have much a say in it. 

_The wolf_

He felt his hand twitch. He always kept it close to his right side, never allowing it to leave his side. Stone rarely let his right arm swing when he walked, always making sure it was close to his gun. He always made sure that he was one step ahead of the enemy.

_The arch type_

The 1911. Seven rounds. One in the chamber. 

_Ravin_

He remembered how the new grip felt. Almost like sandpaper. Coarse, rough, but more control.

_Waste_

The holster was easy to unlatch. A simple flick open and the gun would be in his hands before his enemy could even blink. 

_Desolation._

He stared ahead and found himself at the range, looking down the built in iron sights of the handgun. His target was unmoving, unknowing, weak. 

Weak. 

_BANG_

....

"Goddamnit!" 

Stone was back in the lab. Robotnik in front of him, facing away from the agent glaring at some blueprints and screens on the table in front of him. 

The Agent found himself staring down the iron sights of his weapon, the barrel pointed straight at the back of the other man's head, his finger just barely dancing around to trigger. 

Stone soon blinked himself out of a daze as he immediately dropped the handgun, completely overcome by shock. 

Robotnik quickly whipped his head around, clearly irritated by the sudden disruption. 

Stone was shaking. Why was he shaking? Where was he? What was going on? Why did he- why was-

"What the hell are you doing, Stone? Don't you see I'm trying to focus on something there?!" 

The agent met the doctor's eyes. 

"I- I'm uh- apologies… doctor." 

Robotnik raised an eyebrow but let out a mere, 'tsk', before returning to his work, not even bothering to give a second glance at the agent. 

"Whatever, just go make yourself useful and get me a latte, okay?" 

Stone nodded, still shaking. Why was he fucking shaking? 

"Y-yes, of course doctor, right away." 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now folks, just a little taste of this AU i've been thinking of for a while. 
> 
> Wrote it as an exclusive for a stobotnik discord but thought i should share it here as well. I might make it into a fully fleshed fic one day, we'll see, so stick around and see if I ever come around to making it
> 
> This was also just some self indulgence for my love of the 1911


End file.
